Aaiyah Emerald
Appearance Hair Colour: Brown, Red and Blonde Eye Colour: Green Trademark: Raspy Voice My Family My Parents I-I..... I don't feel very comfortable talking about my parents. Aaivah Emerald Aaivah is my twin sister, identical actually. You can see the resemblance in our name. Aai''y''ah and Aai''v''ah. Yeah, blame my parents. But I love my twin sister, we're not exactly alike, but we're not like two different people. We have similarities, besides our appearance, and differences. It's like she's a best friend. Well, she is my best friend. Terry Emerald Terry is my older brother. He's 21 and he supports my sister and I financially. I owe my life to him, and I never argue to him. He's saved my life and it wouldn't be fair if I ever took him for granted. He's helped me through thick and thin, so yeah. I love my brother. History I was born from my mother on January 7th 1996, she was expecting twins, both boys actually so when Aaivah and I came out as girls, she was certainly shocked alongside my dad. They both blamed St. Lawrence hospital for terrible predictions, but they were happy with us. I guess. I grew up in Los Angeles my whole life, and in my house in Sunshine Street. I know it's a terrible street name, but my parents made us live there because it's a block protected by guards. We were all homeschooled until we found Hollywood Arts. I don't really have friends except for Juliette, but yeah. I hope I can make some friends. How I Got Into Hollywood Arts I auditioned for Principal Helen by acting out a skit I wrote with my brother. Only, I was the only one auditioning. I didn't make the cut, but she called me back for a second chance. So when I reauditioned, I did a number from a musical and I got accepted. Personality I think I'm nice, I think I'm cool, I think I'm smart, but you know, that's just me of course. I've never really had close friends before, so I'm here to go acting and make some friends. I tend to be blunt and brutally honest sometimes, but I swear I'm a really good person. Or so I hope so. My Gallery Emmastone-6.png Emmastone-4.png Emmastone-3.jpg Emmastone-1.png What This Loser Has To Say I love Emma Stone. And I love the name Aaiyah. I know it's weird, but I just think it's a pretty decent name and if I had a daughter or twin daughters I'd name them what Aaiyah and Aaivah are named. Haha. The reason why I made Aaiyah was because I want to make a character that, you know. Is like me. Though I don't have a twin and I'm not attractive, but her personality is like what I used to be as a kid. I want to try to relive those memories to see how it could help me in my life. Aaiyah is also depressed, so be careful what you say to her. You can see in the My Parents section, she doesn't say anything. It's because they left her in a car crash as they fled for themselves and they were never seen again. She was very close to her parents, and that event scarred her. So she's insecure in trusting. This never happened to me, but I'm insecure in trusting too. Category:Aaiyah Emerald Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Sonar's Characters